A Ghostly Revenge
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: Jerome was just eight when he accidentaly released a ghost from an old abandoned boarding house and now years later the ghost is back for revenge. R
1. Haunted house

Jerome was eight it was his third summer at Anubis house, his mother said she was too busy to bring him home, that's what she said last year and the year before that. Jerome didn't always mind he liked to explore the nearby woods and see what new places he could find he was used to being alone but on occasions three boys who lived in close proximity to the boarding school Kevin, Andrew and Taylor would come and they would hang out together, pull pranks and get in trouble together.

It was eight o'clock on a Friday when they came to visit Jerome they had two hours before Jerome had to be in for curfew so they decided to go to an old abandoned boarding house. It was even older then Anubis house, the Ammit house was rumoured to be haunted so the four boys were determined to check it out.

They drew straws to see who would go in first. Jerome had chosen the shortest straw so he was the first to go in alone.

"Okay you have to go in and then bring back something from the inside" Kevin said.

"And you have to look all around the house you can't bring something back from the hallway" Taylor added.

"Unless you're scared" Andrew finished and the three laughed.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts" Jerome said smirking, quoting from ghost busters. He walked up the stairs to the house every step he took made a creek; he peeked in the dusty window before walking inside.

As soon as he was inside the door slammed shut he would have been scared but he knew it was just his friends playing a prank and being the king of pranks he wasn't going to fall for it.

Slowly he walked upstairs and into a room that was filled to the roof with cardboard boxes. Jerome began to rummage through the boxes until he came across a velvet red box with a golden lock it wasn't locked so he opened it and inside was a key properly to lock the box.

Suddenly the room became very warm and bright as he heard a voice say.

"You have released me."

He turned around to see a female demon with a body that was part lion, hippopotamus and crocodile. She transformed into her human form that was easier to look at. If this is a prank it was the best prank ever but he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

"I am the great Goddess Ammit, devourer of souls."

Jerome didn't move he stood there like he was glued to the spot.

"I will now take your soul as my prize" Ammit hissed.

Jerome ran as fast as he could down the stairs and out of the house of Ammit, Jerome was screaming at the top of his lungs he still had the box in his hands.

When outside He turned back to the house and saw that the goddess Ammit could not leave the house it was like there was some kind of force field around it preventing Ammit for getting out.

He turn back to his friends they were rolling on the ground laughing at him. It was obvious they had not seen the ghost.

"That house is haunted" Jerome said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah of course it is Jerome" Andrew said laughing at him.

"Yeah we'll see you later" Taylor said trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'm telling the truth it's haunted by Ammit she wanted to eat my soul" Jerome screamed.

At this the boys burst out laughing even more then they were, before leaving Jerome there.

Jerome looked down at the box in his hand then back to the house he heard a faint whisper coming from the house.

"Revenge, revenge I will get my revenge."

Jerome then took off down the street towards Anubis house as fast as his legs could take him and ran into the house and jumped into Trudy's arms telling her everything that happened.

"It's okay it wasn't real" was all she could say in a soft comforting voice.


	2. Eight years later

_**Eight years later**_

Jerome was sitting next to Alfie it was lunch and he wasn't really listening to what Alfie was saying about some scary movie his parents had sent him. Jerome was staring out the window into space.

"Jerome, JEROME, hey mate are you listening?" Alfie asked.

"What did you say?" Jerome asked Alfie.

"I asked if you were listening to me" Alfie said.

"Oh yeah of course I was" Jerome lied.

"Then what did I just say?"

Jerome looked at Alfie and took a guess at what Alfie could have said.

"You were telling me how good that scary movie is" Jerome presumed.

"Actually the last thing I said, I was asking if you wanted to check out that old boarding house" Alfie asked.

"What why would I want to do that?"

"Well if you were listening to me you would know that in the movie they go into a haunted house and I have always wanted to go into a house that has a ghost in it and I heard that that old boarding house is haunted" Alfie explained.

"Trust me Alfie it's not haunted it's just a big old dusty house with nothing inside it" Jerome said trying to protect his friend from what he saw eight years ago.

"Then it won't hurt anyone if we go in and have a little look-see" Alfie said in a childish voice.

Jerome sat there silently thinking, he didn't want to go to the house and he didn't want Alfie to go either but he most certainly did not want Alfie going alone into the house like he did.

"Alright Alfie I'll go with you" Jerome said hesitating slightly.

"Really you will, I thought you were afraid" Alfie said mockingly.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost Jerome said and he suddenly got déjà vu from the night he went into the house of Ammit.

"You have released me."

"I will now take your soul as my prize" Ammit hissed.

"Revenge, revenge I will get my revenge."

"Hey mates, Jerome are you alright" Alfie said placing his hand on his shoulder.

Jerome flinched and was snapped out of his daydream.

"Dude are you alright? You have been acting weird" Alfie asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jerome said barley audibly.

"Great we'll get ready and leave for our little ghost hunt at nine, it'll be dark then and these kind of things are always more fun when it's dark" Alfie said excitedly "Unless you're scared of the dark" Alfie laughed as Jerome got up.

"See you at nine" Jerome said as he throw his bag over his shoulder and walked to his next class.

The clock struck nine, Jerome and Alfie were ready to leave they had an hour that would be enough time to walk to the house of Ammit and back in time for curfew.

Jerome would never admit it but he was nervous about going back into the house in fact he was more than just nervous he was petrified but what if Trudy was right, what if it wasn't real and it was just Kevin, Andrew and Taylor playing the best prank ever.

They reached the house and started walking up the lane to the house.

They were unaware that someone or something was watching them from the upstairs window.

"Finally I have been waiting so long"

_**DUN DUN DUN**_


	3. Ammit returns

Alfie opened the door to the house and stepped inside without fear, Jerome however was a lot more reluctant to enter he knew what was inside but he couldn't tell Alfie he would laugh and go in without him no matter what Jerome said it wouldn't stop Alfie.

"Hey Jerome, you coming" Alfie shouted to Jerome.

"Y-yeah coming" Jerome stuttered

He stepped inside and looked all around before going any further. The house looked the same as it did eight years ago just as dusty.

"Come on man I want to get a look upstairs" Alfie said with excitement.

"W-why there nothing up there but dust."

"Are you scared?" Alfie mocked and Jerome slowly walked up the stairs with Alfie.

Alfie enter the exacted same room that Jerome had when he was eight and looked in the box Jerome had left open all those years ago.

So far so good Jerome had not seen or heard anything unusually.

"Alfie there's nothing supernatural here, I think we should head back" Jerome said becoming more confident.

Just as Jerome had said this Alfie and Jerome heard a screeching noise on the window. When they turned to the window they saw that Jerome's name was scratched into the glass. The colour had left Jerome's face as he stared at the window.

Unlike Jerome Alfie wasn't scared he turned on his video camera and zoomed in on the window.

"Mate the ghosts are probably angry at you for saying you don't believe in ghosts" Alfie said.

Suddenly the window opened and the wind blow in with so much force that it knocked Jerome and Alfie backwards and the written in the dust on the floor was the word revenge.

Now Jerome knew that when he came into the house years ago that it wasn't his friends pulling a prank and he certainly didn't imagined the ghost of Ammit, because it was real and now she wants revenge.

Alfie picked up his camera that he had dropped when he fell and zoomed in on the ghostly message.

"Nothing supernatural Jerome" Alfie said a little more scared now.

"L-lets g-go now Alfie" Jerome stuttered getting up and heading for the door. As he open it he was met by the ghostly human figured of Ammit.

"I told you this place was haunted" Alfie said barley audibly; he was getting the whole thing on video.

"Return the soul box" Ammit hissed "Give it to me."

Jerome knew what she was talking about, eight years ago he went into one of the boxes and he had took out a red velvet box when Ammit showed up he was so scared that he left the house with the box, it remains in Anubis house locked in his bedside table.

Jerome grabbed Alfie's hand and just like last time he ran down the stairs towards the front door but Ammit had learned for her mistake a quickly grasped Jerome's leg, causing him to trip and fall down the stairs.

"Jerome!" Alfie shouted as he ran down the stairs to where Jerome was now lying unconscious.

Alfie had switched his camera off and put it in his bag as he dragged Jerome out of the house. Alfie looked back at the house sweaty and out of breath, the house looked like an ordinary house nothing abnormal about it, his main concern after getting out of the house was making sure Jerome was okay.

Alfie took out his phone and called Nina for help but Alfie was oblivious to the fact that Ammit was no longer trapped in the house and come midnight she would be free to travel where ever she pleased.


	4. Video tapes

Alfie was sitting next to Jerome waiting for Nina and the others to show up it had been almost ten minutes since he had phone them for help.

Then Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Patricia came running round the corner to where Alfie and Jerome were.

"Alfie, what happened?" Nina asked looking at Jerome.

The others surrounded Jerome and tried to stop the blood from his head.

"We were in the house and there was this ghost lady, Jerome fell down the stairs when she trip him" Alfie said panicking.

"Alfie there's no such thing as ghosts" Patricia said.

"Yes there is and I can prove it, I got the whole thing on tape" Alfie said taking out his camera.

"There no time for that Alfie we have to get Jerome back to the house" Fabian said.

Everyone agreed as Alfie put his camera back into his bag sibuna helped pick up Jerome and carry him back to Anubis house. Alfie looked worried and Amber saw this.

"He'll be fine, Alfie" Amber said trying to comfort him.

Alfie didn't say anything he just smiled and followed behind Nina, Fabian and Patricia, hoping Amber was right and that Jerome would be ok.

* * *

When they got back to Anubis house it was almost ten so everyone was in their rooms getting ready for bed.

They went into Alfie and Jerome's room and placed Jerome on the bed.

"Amber go get some bandages from the first aid kit"

Amber quickly left the room and return with what they needed. The sibuna gang slowly put the bandages round Jerome's head making sure they did it right,

"He could have a concussion but other than that he should be fine" Nina said reassuring Alfie.

"Ok Alfie you said you had prove that you were attacked by a ghost" Fabian said looking at Alfie

"Yeah I have got everything on tape" Alfie said taking out his camera.

He rewound the tape and played it from the start everyone gathered round so they could see what was on the screen. It was zoomed in on a window with Jerome's name on it, everyone looked at Alfie confused.

"The ghost wrote it, keep watching it gets creeper" Alfie said looking back at the camera they all saw the window open by itself and Alfie dropped the camera. Alfie picked the camera back up and zoomed in on the message that the ghost had written.

"Revenge, Revenge for what?" Nina asked curious. Everyone kept watching seeing Jerome head for the door and as he opened it they saw nothing and heard nothing, Jerome on the other hand looked absolutely petrified in the video.

"Well where's the ghost, Alfie?" Patricia asked annoyed.

"It should be there I got it on video" Alfie said looking at the screen confused

"You obviously didn't if we can't see it" Patricia sneered.

Alfie rewound the tape again hoping it would be there but it wasn't. Everyone started to head for the door when Alfie shouted for them to come back.

"Wait the ghost started to speak to us" Alfie shouted to them before they could leave.

"So" Fabian said giving him a look saying to continue his story.

"So maybe we can't see the ghost but we might be able to hear it." Alfie explained. Each person made their way back to Alfie, he pressed play and right when the ghost started to speak all they heard was static and the picture display went fuzzy.

"This was just a waste of time" Patricia said getting up and beginning to walk out.

"No there really was a ghost I swear, I don't know what happened" Alfie said trying to make Patricia believe him.

"I know what happened you two idiots went into that house, Jerome thought it would be funny to prank you, the prank went wrong and Jerome got hurt end of story." Patricia shouted at Alfie as she walked to her room.

"No that's not what happened" Alfie said as Nina, Fabian and Amber started to follow Patricia "Wait, Amber you believe me don't you?" Alfie asked with hope that someone would believe him.

"Sorry Alfie but there was nothing on the tape and it does seem like the sort of thing that Jerome would do" Amber said walking with Nina to their room.

Alfie put his camera on his bed side table and went to get ready for bed, when he was gone a blue misty smoke rose from the camera and the red velvet box began to glow, the smoke began to make its way over to were Jerome lay on his bed still unconscious.


	5. confessions

Jerome slowly opened his eyes his head was pounding he raised his hand to his head and managed to sit up but when he did he saw that he was in his room and that it was engulfed with a blue mist and there was little space to breath. Though the thick smoke he could see a light, it was coming from his bed side table. He opened the cabinet and took out the red box. Jerome stared at it for a moment when suddenly the memories came flushing back and triggered a razor-sharp pain in his head.

It was like there was a wild animal in his head trying to escape by clawing at his skull. The sharp pain in his brain caused Jerome to drop the box as he screamed in agony.

The box hit the floor and the lid of the box fell off and the key inside slid under the cabinet. The small box absorbed the blue smoke and Jerome could breathe again. The cover of the box then, by itself was placed back on the box trapping the smoke inside.

Alfie who had heard the commotion ran into the room to see that Jerome was awake.

"Jerome are you alright?" Alfie asked concerned.

Jerome didn't say anything his head was throbbing and was in too much pain to answer. Alfie helped Jerome sit up on the bed but then noticed the box from the corner of his eye.

"What's this?" Alfie asked confused, looking at the box he was about to open it when Jerome snatched it for his hands and throw it back in the cabinet.

"It's nothing important Alfie" Jerome said lying down and staring up at the ceiling.

"Come on mate you know you can tell me anything" Alfie said looking his best friend in the eyes.

Jerome looked at Alfie for a few seconds and decide it was for the best if he knew.

"Ok Alfie but promise you won't tell a single soul" Jerome looked Alfie straight in his eyes.

Jerome had told Alfie everything about that night, about Ammit and how she wanted to eat his soul, about where he got that box, everything except why Ammit wanted the box because to be honest Jerome didn't know why she sought the box either.

"So the spirit lady, Ammit is going to come and eat our souls" Alfie was pacing round the room he was scared at what Jerome had just told him.

"No Alfie Ammit can't leave the house trust me we'll be fine as long as we don't go back in the house" Jerome said calming Alfie down.

It was half ten when Jerome finished his story and everyone else were in their rooms asleep by now. Jerome got into his bed and was about to turn off his lamp when he noticed Alfie staring off into space.

"Dude are you alright?" He asked.

Alfie snapped out of his daydream and smiled at Jerome.

"Yeah never better" Alfie said still smiling.

"Good" Jerome chuckled as he turned off the light. "Night Alfie"

"Night Jerome" Alfie was still a bit nervous what if Ammit did came after them, what would they do then?, no one else believed him if Ammit did came back he would be alone with no one else to turn to except Jerome.


	6. Plans set in motion

It was almost midnight at Anubis house and everyone was asleep, after everything that happened that night even Alfie and Jerome got some sleep but it wouldn't last long.

Back at the house of Ammit the clocks chimed, it was twelve o'clock and even though the sky was clear, a loud thunder boomed across the school grounds. The door to the house of Ammit opened and Ammit stepped out and made her way towards Anubis house.

Alfie was out like a light but the load thunder woke Jerome. He sat up on his bed his head was still pounding; he checked the time on his alarm clock and sighed. Jerome was finding it hard to get back to sleep so he decided to get a midnight snack before leaving he looked out the window and was shocked at what he saw, he looked away and back again he thought he saw someone at the window watching him but he was properly just tired and stressed.

He looked back once more and saw nothing before leaving he went over to the window and closed the curtains just in case he didn't imagine it. Jerome made his way out of his room and into the kitchen. Jerome poured himself a glass of warm milk and honey, Trudy would always give him this to help him get to sleep when he was younger and it really worked.

When Jerome was five he would always have nightmares and Trudy always made them go away she was the mum Jerome never had, she would stay awake all night with him till he was okay and he was thankful for that.

Jerome was about to go back to his room when he heard someone or something knocking at the door not as loud so everyone could heard just loud enough for Jerome to hear.

Jerome wondered whether or not to get the door, who would be coming around at this time he came to the decision to leave it and go back to bed however there came loud thuds at the door it sounded like someone was throwing hammers.

Jerome slowly walked over to the door and opened it wide but there was nothing there

"Hello is anyone there" Jerome said confused.

Jerome started to think he was going crazy and walked back into the room and place the glass of milk on the dresser he noticed that it was a lot colder in the room but he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him and the more he reflected on everything that had happened the worse the pain got. He climb into bed and tried to get back to sleep.

But it was no use the room was definitely colder than when he left and not just cold it was freezing he looked up at the window and saw that the curtains were blowing about and when he took a closer look Jerome noticed that the window had been opened.

Jerome sat up again and glanced over at Alfie he was still asleep and didn't want to wake him so he got up and closed the window making sure to lock it.

Jerome was getting chilly from being out of bed he was going to jump back into bed when he passed the mirror and saw something in the background; he turned around quickly and saw Ammit standing there.

Jerome's head was in agony and he collapsed to his knees never taking his eyes off of Ammit. She walking over to Jerome and reached out her hand. Jerome was about to scream for Alfie to help but Ammit grabbed Jerome and picked him up by the throat, he could barley breath let alone cry out to Alfie for help.

Ammit dropped Jerome and he landed on his back gasping for air. Suddenly the red velvet box began to glow again.

"This is just what I need" Ammit hissed looking at Jerome who was stuggling to catch his breath.

Ammit stepped toward the dresser and took out the box; she opened it and the blue smoke surround Jerome knocking him unconscious once more.

Ammit grabbed Jerome by the collar of the shirt he was wearing and the red box in the other dragging him out of Anubis house and was going to get started on her plans now that she had everything she needed.

Alfie who was still sleeping was completely unaware of the danger Jerome was in.

**AN-I need a Beta reader so if you're interested then PM me.**


	7. wake up calls

Alfie woke up to see that Jerome wasn't there he didn't think much about it and thought he just got up early for breakfast. Alfie got dressed and made his way to the dining room and saw Nina and Fabian, already sitting eating breakfast. Amber was still getting her beauty sleep, Patricia and the others just slept in on Saturdays.

"Have you guys seen Jerome? He wasn't in our room this morning" Alfie asked getting a bit worried about Jerome.

"Maybe he went for a walk to clear his head from last night" Fabian suggested.

Alfie frowned, thinking about what Fabian said he sat down and started eating a bit of toast. As the rest of the house woke up and made their way down for breakfast, Alfie was bothered by the fact that Jerome had still not returned.

* * *

Meanwhile in the house of Ammit Jerome was beginning to come round. His eyes fluttered open he went to touch his aching head but found that he was gagged and tied to a chair with his hands tied behind his back. Jerome started to panic when he saw where he was, he was in the living room of the house of Ammit, the room was pitch black except for a small glowing light coming from the fireplace. Questions started popping up in Jerome's head like how did he get here? And how was he going to get out?

He tried to call out for help but it was useless because of the gag all he could do was hope that someone would see that he's missing and come to help him.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Jerome had still not come back. Alfie was pacing in his room thinking about where Jerome could be. Alfie stopped when he smelt something disgusting he looked over at Jerome's side of the room and saw the half empty glass of milk. He walked over and thought why Jerome would leave without finishing the milk and leaving it to go sour.

Alfie went to the kitchen and poured the milk down the sink and went back to his room to look for clues to were Jerome could have gone. He looked under his bed and found nothing then he searched the cupboard in it was a book a yoyo some keys and some letters, not wanting to invade his privacy he did not read the letters, however he did notice that something was missing the red velvet box that Jerome had showed him.

The box was gone and so was Jerome that was not a good match. Alfie was really starting to fear the worst, what if something terrible has happened to Jerome. All Alfie knew was if Jerome is in trouble he can't help him by himself.

* * *

Jerome was wide awake now and was spending his time trying to untie his hands but the knots were really tight and the more he tried to get free the more painful it became. Jerome sat still thinking about what everyone else at Anubis house were doing, had they even noticed that he was gone, did they even care. He wouldn't be surprised if no one came to help because no one paid any attention to him except when he makes a joke about them or pulled a prank, everyone will laugh a few people would glare at him and then they would go back to not caring.

His own mother didn't even love him that's why she sent him here when he was five, she didn't love him, she didn't care about him she was sick and tired of him and that's why she left him here to rot, didn't look back, didn't slow down she didn't even turn the rear view mirror to see the sad face of her five year old son that she had ditched on the front step of the Anubis house as she drove out of his life.

Suddenly a ghostly figure appeared in front of Jerome, it was Ammit. Jerome was scared stiff at the sight of Ammit.

"Now that I have everything I need by midnight tonight your soul will be mine" Ammit hissed and Jerome tried to hold back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes and swallow the lump in his throat. He leaned forward and shut his eyes tight to stop the tears from escaping.

* * *

Alfie walked in to the living room and saw Fabian studying by his self.

"Dude I need to talk to you, like now" Alfie said looking serious.

Before Fabian could answer Alfie grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room.

"What's this about Alfie?"

"Ok I know you're going to call me crazy but if I can get you to believe me then the others will too" Alfie said pleading for Fabian to stay.

"Alfie are you going to go on about ghosts again?"

"Look Fabian I'm telling you the truth, Jerome told me that he accidently released the ghost of Ammit and it's now coming back for revenge" Alfie explained. "Something bad has happened to Jerome I need your help, I need Sibunas help.

"Ok Alfie I'll look into this Ammit story if it will make you feel better" Fabian said as he left the room to get his laptop.

Fabian returned a few minutes later with his laptop, he opened it and began to search for any information he could find on Ammit.

"Ok so it says here that Anubis would weigh the heart of a person against Ma'at, the goddess of truth and if the heart was judged to be not pure, Ammit would devour it and then suck the soul from the body and place it in the box of forgotten souls" Fabian show Alfie a picture of the box and Alfie knew straight away that that was the box Jerome had that was now missing along with Jerome.

"Fabian we need to help Jerome" Alfie said looking at Fabian in the eyes.

"Ok I'll go get to rest of Sibuna" Fabian said rushing off to get Nina and the others.

Before he left he looked back and saw how worried Alfie was.

"It's ok Alfie, Jerome will be fine, we'll get him back" Fabian said comforting Alfie.

Alfie smiled and Fabian left to get the Sibuna gang.


	8. preparing for battle

"So what's this about?" Patricia asked not wanting to waste her Saturday running about on a wild goose chase.

"It's about Jerome and the ghost of Ammit" Fabian explained.

"Don't tell me you believe Alfie's ghost story" Patricia sneered.

"Look Patricia I know it sounds crazy but from what Alfie has told me, and a little research I hate to say it but Jerome is in serious trouble" Fabian said.

Alfie sat on his bed staring into space not saying anything; Amber came over and sat beside him.

"So who's Ammit?" Nina asked.

"Ammit was an Egyptian goddess who sucks the souls out of people and places them into the box of forgotten souls" Fabian explained looking at everyone in the room.

"That sounds painful" Amber said and Alfie turned to her with a look of shock on his face. "Sorry" Amber apologised.

"So Ammit has Jerome and wants to devour his soul" Patricia summed up.

"Pretty much yeah" Fabian confirmed.

"So what can we do?" Nina asked.

"We are going to have to go into the house and save Jerome" Alfie said as if it was obvious.

"And while we're at it we also need to find a way to trap Ammit so she can't come after us" Fabian added.

"Sibuna" Everyone said as they put a hand over their eye.

* * *

It was nine o' clock and the night was taking over the sky. It was a clear night not a cloud in sight perfect conditions for Ammit's plan.

Ammit walked past Jerome and into the cellar of the house and retrieved a large trunk. Jerome was watching Ammit's every move. Inside the trunk was candles, a bag with some weird powder in it and a jar with a necklace in it, Ammit didn't seem interested in the necklace in fact she seem almost scared of it, she threw it back into the trunk being careful not to smash it and then got on with what she was doing before.

She placed some candles on the mantelpiece and in the fireplace and some floated in the air around Jerome. After she had placed the candles were she wanted them she then took the bag with the green shiny powder and started to make a circle around Jerome.

Jerome had no idea to what she was doing but he knew it wasn't good.

* * *

The Sibuna gang were in Alfie and Jerome's room packing everything they would need to help Jerome, only they didn't know what to bring to fight an ancient Egyptian spirit. It was almost ten now and they had to sneak out before Victor's pin drop speech.

"Ok so we each have a flashlight, what else do we need?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, I mean what do we take to fight a crazy spirit lady?" Amber said.

"We don't have time for this Jerome needs help" Alfie said.

"We understand that Alfie, but we need to prepare, we can't just charge in their without a plan or proper equipment, that won't help anyone" Fabian said.

"Who knows what could happen to Jerome if we stay here too long, we have to help" Alfie shouted.

"Calm down or Victor will hear you" Fabian said trying to calm Alfie down.

"But Alfie does have a point" Patricia admitted.

Fabian sat there for a moment thinking before deciding they were right

"Ok let's go" Fabian gave in and everyone made their way into the hall making sure no one was there.

"Let's go kick some Egyptian butt" Amber said excitedly as everyone told her to be quite "Sorry."


	9. rescuing

It was pitch black outside now, with only the stars and moon for light, the moon looked unusually big tonight like it was closer to the earth...

Alfie, Nina, Fabian, Patricia and Amber were walking on the pathway towards the house of Ammit all hoping Jerome would be ok. Finally what felt like hours they reach the house and slowly made their way up the porch steps towards the window.

"Can you see anything?" Nina asked whispering.

"Is Jerome there? Is he ok?" Alfie asked wanting to know.

"It's too dark I can't see a thing" Fabian said, he felt sad that he had disappointed Alfie.

"There's a small light at the fire-place" Patricia said pointing to where she saw the light.

"What is it?" Amber asked confused.

"I can't tell from here, I need to get closer" Fabian answered.

"Well come on we're not going to help Jerome by standing out here all night" Alfie said as he made his way in the direction of the door.

* * *

Jerome was bored and once again trying to undo the knots when he heard whispering. He looked around thinking it was Ammit but Ammit was nowhere to be found. The noise was coming from the window he looked towards the window but couldn't see anything. The only source of light was the small box that was glowing in the fire-place and even with that light he couldn't see much.

Just then he saw Ammit's ghostly white figure appear in front of him she raised one of her hands in the air slowly.

Jerome didn't know what she was going to do. He looked away and shut his eyes tight.

But nothing happened, Jerome gradually opened his eyes and saw that Ammit was gone, to do who knows what and the room was much brighter. All the candles that Ammit had placed out in the room were lit, and the box in the fire-place was still glowing, brighter than before.

It seemed that as time moved forward the boxes glow grew brighter.

* * *

Outside Sibuna had seen everything from the window and couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Jerome was gagged and tied to a chair and Ammit looked really scary, not someone you want to be messing around with.

"Ok Alfie you were right, there is such a thing as ghosts" Patricia admitted.

"I told you I wasn't making it up" Alfie said.

"And that means Jerome is in big trouble if we don't hurry" Nina said and everyone crept to the door careful not to make any sound. If Ammit caught them they would all be in danger.

* * *

Half eleven, half an hour before Ammit said that his soul would be hers. Jerome was losing all hope now, he stared thinking of the last time he saw his friends. The last time he saw them altogether was when he pulled a prank on them, Alfie had helped him pull it off and the memory made him smile until he felt a chill run down his spine.

Ammit had returned to the room and was now telling her plan to Jerome.

"In half an hour's time when the moon is in place and the portal to the underworld is open your soul will forever belong to me" Ammit shouted.

Jerome eyes widened in fear and he shut them tight to try to forget about Ammit, he tried to focus on the happier moments in his life and about all the good times he had spent with his friends. He was thinking about how stupid and crazy Alfie could be.

"Jerome" someone whispered from the hallway of the house.

Jerome must have really missed Alfie because he thought he just heard his voice.

"JEROME" Someone whispered a bit loader then before.

Jerome realised that it was not in his head he looked up and saw that once again Ammit had left the room, Jerome turned his head around and saw Alfie, Nina, Fabian, Patricia and Amber standing there looking just as scared, worried but relieved as he was.

Jerome was trying to speak but couldn't be understood properly with the gag on his mouth.

"Don't worry buddy we're goanna get you out" Alfie said running over to Jerome.


	10. Finale

**AN- Last chapter :( there might be a sequel.**

Alfie ran towards Jerome but before he could reach him the green powder that was placed around Jerome began to glow and Alfie ran straight into a force field. Alfie shocked by the force field and was thrown back, he landed on the others.

"Alfie are you ok?" Amber asked worried but still trying to keep her voice down.

"Yeah you guys broke my fall" Alfie chuckled.

"I'll break you're neck if you don't get off of me" Patricia scorned.

Alfie quickly got off his friends and made his way back over to Jerome followed by the rest of Sibuna, being careful not to go over the line of dust. Everyone looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Alfie asked unsure of what to do.

"There has to be something around here that can get rid of the dust" Fabian said looking at Jerome with a worried look on his face. Each one of the Sibuna members spread out and searched a different part of the room they didn't have long before Ammit comes back it was fifth teen minutes to twelve and the box was glowing brighter.

Alfie saw the trunk that Ammit had taken out of the cellar and looked inside. There was nothing left in it except for the jar with the necklace in it, he walked over to Jerome who looked really scared but happy to see them.

"Don't worry Jerome we're going to find away to get you out of here" Alfie said confronting Jerome.

Jerome couldn't say anything but just nodded at Alfie.

"What about this?" came a whisper from the kitchen, it was Nina she had found a broom.

"That should work" Fabian said as he took the broom from Nina and started to brush the dust away.

But as soon as the broom touched the dust it caught on fire, Fabian and the others began to panic. They stepped on the brush to try and put out the flames.

"Well that didn't go to plan" Patricia said.

With all the commotion Ammit came to see what was happening, everyone froze with fear.

"So you're friends have come to save you" Ammit said looking at the Sibuna gang "Well there too late"

Everyone looked at the clock, Ammit was right it was midnight. The moonlight then sawn down the chimney and hit the box, which began to shine brighter than ever before.

A portal opened and a sudden gust of wind came out from the gateway to the underworld. The blast of air cause the mist to blow away but it was too late to do anything.

Jerome's eye lids were getting heavy and he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open and eventually he gave in and lay limb in the chair. Ammit removed the gag from Jerome's mouth and transformed into her goddess form which was a body that was part lion, hippopotamus and crocodile.

Ammit stood in front of the portal and opened her mouth wide, as she was doing this the necklace in the jar that Alfie was still holding was glowing more and more. Ammit began to chant and the portal was growing bigger.

"What's she doing?" Amber asked scared.

"I don't know Amber" Nina answered.

Just then a small light was glowing though Jerome's shirt, Ammit continued chanting until the light began moving slowly up Jerome's body, the light made its way up Jerome's throat and out his mouth.

"What's happening? What's she doing?" Alfie asked.

"I think she's taking his soul and leaving his body in the underworld" Fabian said looking at Alfie with a look of fear on his face.

Alfie stood up and dropped the jar causing it to smash he then ran towards Ammit to try and stop her but when he reached Ammit she just flicked him away like a bug then turned back to Jerome. Alfie looked at Jerome it looked like he wasn't breathing.

The necklace that was on the ground cover with shards of glass was glowing all different colours and was moving by itself slowly towards Ammit. Alfie noticed this and picked it up but as he did this the necklace burned his hand causing him to drop it.

"What happened? Alfie are you ok?" everyone said running over to Alfie.

"Yeah I'm fine but that necklace just burned me" Alfie said looking at his hand but there was no burn mark.

All of a sudden the necklace shot up and bolted across the room towards Ammit. Before Ammit could put Jerome soul into the box and devourer his heart the amulet wrapped itself around Ammit's neck tightly.

Another strong gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and the entrance to the underworld closed.

"Noooooooo" Ammit screamed as she was absorbed into the box of forgotten souls.

Jerome's soul was taken back in and all the candles had been put out and were now lying on the floor the amulet and box were lying in the fireplace buried under the ash.

Alfie quickly ran over to Jerome to make sure he was alright while Fabian and Nina untied him.

"Jerome, Jerome are you ok?" Alfie asked.

Alfie received no response; Jerome looked really sick and pale. When his hands were free and he was untied from the chair everyone help carry him out of the house of Ammit completely forgetting about the box and amulet.

When they were outside they lay Jerome on the pavement and tried to make sure he was alright.

"Jerome, Jerome come on Jerome answer me" Alfie tried again.

Jerome began to cough as he tried to sit up and open his eyes.

"Jerome your ok" Alfie half said half asked.

"I've been better Alfie" Jerome said his voice ruff and still feeling a bit groggy from everything that happened.

Everyone laughed as they walked back to Anubis house.

"Glad to have you back buddy, it just wasn't the same without you" Alfie said helping his friend down the road.

"Yeah things would never be the same around here if an Egyptian god really did eat you, slimeball" Particia said looking at Jerome.

"Thanks Trixie I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" Jerome said while smirking at Patricia.

"I'm just glad that all this is behind us and Ammit isn't going to be coming back any time soon" Amber said with a smile on her face

As everyone headed back to Anubis house, it way past curfew they had all forgotten about the box it lay with the amulet, glowing under the soot it had not been locked the key was still at Anubis house under the cabinet in Jerome and Alfie's room.

It's not like that mattered anyway, Ammit could never return could she?

**AN- I've got some great ideas for a sequel review if you want a sequel.**


End file.
